Homer simpson's life in Heaven
by Mace sheperd
Summary: This ties into my story The Multiverse travels of Ben, it shows how Homer has been doing since Destron killed him


Hello everybody! Just so you know this ties into my other story The multiverse Travels of Ben10 so read it or atleast read chapters 18 and 27 to understand what is happening in this story!

It has been 222 quadrillion 999 trillion 999 billion 999 million 999,999 times 4 plus 18 years since Destron killed the Simpsons family, how are they doing now? Let's see.

Disclaimer I don't own the Simpsons I own only my oc's

Location universe 9-1-1-4-9 Heaven.

In a green flash of light the ghost of Homer Simpson arrived back into his heaven home.

The walls of Homer's home were made of gold and the ceiling was encrusted with rubies and emeralds.

He was greeted by his wife Marge who was wearing a white robe.

Marge kissed Homer and then asked "Glad to see you're back Homie what have you been up to?"

Homer replied " Well I just sent the son of Destron and his girlfriend to our universe so he can retrieve my body and the bodies of our families and acquaintances and bury them"

Marge said "Well that was nice of Destron's son to agree to that, what is his name?"

Homer answered "Ben tennyson"

Marge then said "Well god bless Ben tennyson"

It was then that another woman this one being 5 ft 7 inches tall, a ginger with shoulder length hair, skinny and was also wearing a white robe walked in.

This was Homer's second wife Mindy who proceeded to say "Homer dear I drank all the duff beer can you wish up some more?"

Homer asked "Why don't you wish it up?"

Mindy replied "Because I'm too busy taking care of Homer Jr"

And in Mindy's arms she was cradling a brown haired baby boy.

Homer said "Fine, I wish we had another ten six packs of Duff"

Due to Heaven's magical properties the ten six packs magically appeared and fell on the floor.

"Thanks babe" said Mindy who then walked up to Homer and also kissed him.

It was then that a sixteen year old boy who was wearing a red shirt with blue flames on it and a pair of jeans and who had a ginger mohawk and nose piercing walked into the room.

He said to Homer "Hey dad how you doing?"

Homer replied "I'm doing good Isaac and ohh is that a donut?"

Homer saw a donut on the floor and tried to pick it up but when he tried to reach for it it went flying back.

"Huh?" said Homer.

He then saw that his and Mindy's oldest son had a string attached to the donut and used the string to pull it back.

Isaac laughed "Dad you're such a sucker!"

Homer yelled "Why you little bastard!" and ran over and began to strangle Isaac.

Luckily since Isaac lived in Heaven he didn't need to breathe so strangling him didn't have an effect on him.

Isaac continued laughing and said "Oh dad when are you going to learn that strangling doesn't work in heaven?"

Mindy sighed and said "Homer dear please stop strangling our son"

They then heard their doorbell ringing causing Homer to let go of Isaac.

"Ohh I wonder who that could be?" said Homer before walking over to the door and opening it.

Once Homer opened the door it showed his twenty year old granddaughter ( and Lisa and Milhouse' daughter) Zia along with her husband and Homer's grandson in law Nelson and standing in front of them was Homer's eight year old great granddaughter Vilhelmiina Muntz.

Zia was a girl who was 5 ft 8 and who had puffy blonde hair with a blue lock extending from it she was wearing a white robe the typical outfit of heaven.

Vilhelmiina was a short girl who had blue hair with a brown spot in the middle at the top of her head she also wore the typical outfit of heaven.

Homer upon seeing them said "Zia and Vilhelmiina good to see you!"

Homer knelt down to hug his great granddaughter.

Nelson then asked "What about me?"

Homer let go of Vilhelmiina and growled at Nelson and said "Don't push it Nelson, you're lucky I'm tolerating you, I still haven't forgiven you for marrying my granddaughter, you're still too old for her!"

Nelson rolled his eyes replied "Whatever oldman!"

Homer yelled "Why you little!" and punched Nelson who in turn began punching Homer but in Heaven punching people doesn't hurt them.

Zia sighed before yelling "Grandpa, Nelson both of you break it up!"

The two immediately stopped fighting and said "Yes ma'am!"

Homer then asked "Zia why are you and your husband and daughter here?"

Zia replied "Grandma Mindy invited us over for Donuts and pizza"

Homer drooled and moaned "Donuts, pizza"

Mindy then spoke up " Homer, Zia I got the Donuts and pizza wished up in the dining room, time to eat"

Homer began jumping up and down in excitement "Oh boy oh boy oh boy!"

Before running to the dining room to eat.

Nelson sighed "Zia we better hurry if we want to get our fair share of food, if we don't your grandpa will eat it all"

Vilhelmiina giggled "That's my great grandpa!"

Overall Homer had a great life in Heaven, he had two wives, new children, grandchildren and great grandchildren.

Author's notes

Like I said earlier this story ties into my other story The Multiverse Travels of Ben10, this specifically ties into Chapter 27 but to understand why Homer is in Heaven you would have to read Chapter 18.

In this story after he was killed by Destron, Homer married Mindy simmons in Heaven, a character who is essentially a female version of Homer ( in personality not appearance) from the episode The last temptation of Homer.


End file.
